


Deceitber Day Three: Scarf

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Remus is determined to get Dee something for Christmas.
Series: Deceitber 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Deceitber Day Three: Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of blood, Remus being Remus, Deceit (duh)
> 
> Pairings/Ships: romantic Demus
> 
> I changed this a little bit from the one on Tumblr, but it doesn't change the story. There are some unrealistic things in this like prices and wages. So don't take it seriously.
> 
> Stay Safe!!

It was three days before Christmas and Remus was still 20 dollars short to buy the most amazing scarf he had ever seen. He had been walking down the street searching for a Christmas present for his boyfriend, when he saw the scarf in the window of a shop. He ran inside and asked how much it was.

It was expensive.

$50 to be exact.

Remus wasn't sure where he would get the money, but he knew he had to get the scarf. It was a bright yellow and black. There was even a pair of matching gloves. He couldn't get the gloves, but he absolutely had to find a way to buy the warm, soft scarf.

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts when he passed by a store with a sign in the window that said 'Help wanted'. He could get the money with a new job.

Remus pretty much busted the door down and ran inside. "Are you still hiring?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, gurl," the cashier said in a bored voice. His name tag read 'Remy' and he was holding a cup of coffee. "But their are requirements."

"What are the requirements?"

"Gurl, you need to be able to stand the sight, smell, and possibly touch of blood."

'Wow! That's what I do everyday anyways!' he thought. "How much does it pay?"

"Three bucks an hour, four hours a day. It's only available til Christmas."

"Perfect! I'll take it!"

"Whatever."

The next three days Remus work harder than had in his entire life. (I don't know what job he has. Use your imagination. Comment what you think it is if you want to!) His second day he almost passed out from exhaustion and excitement.

It was now Christmas day and Remus was leaving the house while it was still dark out so he could get the gift and be back before his boyfriend was up. He still left a note just in case he woke up. He ran as fast as he could (he didn't have a car) and made it to the store in about seven minutes, but he was out of breath.

The store had just opened so he was the first customer of the day. He ran to where the scarf was and realized he had enough money to buy the matching gloves too. 'Dee is going to love this!' He paid for the items and got them wrapped there, and then he ran home. He put the gift under under their little tree and decided to make breakfast. 'I'll make some dirt chip pancakes!' (Remus will be Remus)

Dee woke up and heard Remus in the kitchen. 'Oh no,' was his first thought. He rushed downstairs to see Remus standing over the stove with what looked like pancakes with chocolate chips in them.

"Oh, hey, Dee!

"Morning, Remus," Dee replied, too tired to make every statement a lie like he usually did. "What are you making?"

"Dirt chip pancakes!"

'Oh, dang it. Those aren't chocolate chips. But he's so happy. Screw it, I can't make him sad on Christmas.'

During breakfast, Dee tried his best to not gag and swallow the "pancakes". 'Next year, I'm making breakfast,' Dee thought. After breakfast, Remus practically dragged Dee to the presents. Remus unwrapped his gift first.

"A butcher's knife?! Dee you shouldn't have! I love you!"

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have. Promise me you kill anything with it?"

"Awww. You suck the fun out of everything," Remus whined. Dee then gave him a look. "Fine, I promise."

Dee prepared himself for the worst as he opened his gift. He was shocked to see a black and yellow scarf with matching gloves. "Ree... I don't know what to say. I love you too. Thanks."

They spent the rest of the day together and even did things a normal couple did, which was unusual. They went to see a movie, then to lunch, and then they went for a walk. On their walk Remus began to skip happily like a little schoolboy coming home from school, and Deceit blushed like crazy, thankful he had his scarf and gloves to hide it.

'Despite the breakfast, this is the best Christmas ever.'


End file.
